Nightmares, amiright?
by SimplyAWriterMmkay
Summary: Nightmares can be a scary thing, but when it helps you confess to your best friend, does it matter? [BYLER OneShot]


Nightmares, amiright?

OneShot

Now. This is something different- very different actually. I've never tried doing a OneShot before, just because I like to work on long term stories. /

But hey! I wanted to try. Also, thank you guys for following my other story - on the run and go! I'm still working on that one - but I might pause it for a little while due to school. Fucc school amiright?

Anyhow.

This is a Byler OneShot. I know, I know. But I had to. I ship Mike with both Eleven/Jane Hopper and William Byers. And I just needed to write a small one shot involving Byler cx. I hope you'll enjoy!

3{Mostly fluff and cuteness everywhere}3

Mike's P.O.V

I still remember that one day so clearly. Every time I close my eyes I see a lake, polices, ambulances and firemen. Plus, a body of a dead Will.

I know it turned out to be faked, and that Will never died.. but the image of William getting dragged out of the water, dead, was haunting me every night.

I'm at least glad we found him, alive and well. It's weird, but.. I realized one thing during the 'recovering' of Will's fake death. I like him. And it felt empty without him in the group.

I sat up in my bed. It was 2 am, and I haven't managed to fall back asleep yet. Maybe using the intercom could help him calm down a bit. But maybe nobody's awake this hour.

So I decided to try anyway, starting out with Dustin's channel.

"Dustin, it's Mike, over"

However, he must've been sleeping, because there was no reply afterwards. I then tried contacting Lucas. Still no reply, of course. I was about to give up on trying to contact Will as well, believing that he himself must've been asleep too. However, I tried anyhow.

"Will? You asleep? Over"

It took some time, and I was about to put away the intercom when suddenly, there was a small static sound, and a voice echoing from the other side.

"Mike? What are you doing, being up this late? Over" Will asks. My heart almost skipped a beat, hearing his voice. I blushed, and returned to my first position at the bed, holding the intercom by my mouth.

"I can't sleep, over" Mike says, glancing around my dark room awaiting Will's reply.

"Really? How come? Did something happen- are you okay? Over" Will asks, concern railing his voice as well as slight panic. I quickly spoke over the intercom to calm my friend down.

"Will, Will- I'm okay, nothing's happened. I just, had a nightmare - over" I blamed, knowing it wasn't entirely the truth. And that I had broken against the 'friends never lie' code. Well, it wasn't entirely a lie either, just an excuse from the truth. Will exhaled deeply and slowly, calming down.

"What kind of nightmare? Over" Will asked. I felt how my chest started getting heavy. I just couldn't lie to him, it would make me an awful friend. However, when I was about to tell him the truth - I could hear a voice in the background. Will probably had his finger on the speaker on accident, as I heard his mother tell him to sleep since it's late and he needed sleep.

"Sorry Mike, I'll talk to you more tomorrow okay? And hey, ignore the nightmares, you're stronger than them. I believe in you.. Over and out" Will spoke. I felt my heart sinking, sad that it was over. But I knew I had to be more forward with how I felt. Delaying it won't make anything better. Also, those last words he told me made me smile from cheek to cheek before I put the intercom away on the desk next to me. Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The night went fast, and I had no more 'nightmares' this time around. Maybe talking with Will before I tried sleeping again, made my brain more relaxed and made it so that the images of Will's dead body didn't appear.

"Mike! School!" I suddenly heard, my eyes still tired and hard to keep open. I sighed, forced myself to sit up in bed, and shouted "I'm coming mom!".

I quickly changed clothes, and ran out my room and down the stairs. The smell of waffles hits my nose, and I immediately felt hungry.

"How did you sleep Mike?" My mother asks. I was surprised to hear her question my sleep - as she rarely does. Maybe she knows of the fact that I don't sleep to well most nights ever since the incident.

"I slept decently" I simply said. Karen Wheeler, my mom, glanced at me from behind the kitchen counter.

"Really? You didn't stay up at 2 am to talk to Will?" She asks. I stopped walking towards the dinner table where dad, Nancy and Holly sat, and turned around to look at my mom.

"No..?" I shyly whispered. Mom was smiling my way, knowing that I in fact did. I blushed a little and then returned to walk to the table. The moment I sat down by the table, dad speaks up.

"It's okay to like someone my boy" he started. I stared at him, kinda trying to hide my blush that appeared. Did the whole damn house know?! Even Nancy was smirking my way, in a teasing way. I kept my head down looking at the food the rest of the breakfast hour, blushing like crazy. Then when it was time to leave for school, mom stopped me for a second.

"Mike. Are you embarrassed to tell your own family?" She asked. I confusingly turned to look at her, and saw her small smile. Her arms crossed, and I just knew what she was talking about.

"Okay, okay. I'm gay mom, and I like Will!" I say, admitting it in the end. Mom's face shined up in surprise, and I was even more confused by her reaction.

"Oh? I just wanted to hear that you did talk to him at 2 am. Now that's interesting! Good luck sweetie!" She says. I felt once again, embarrassed. But happy that I somehow managed to get it off my chest. Maybe I should thank my mom's creepy way of bringing out secrets from others?

I was also happy she didn't freak out in a bad way as well.

I walked over to my bike, and then started bicycling to school. My heart was beating unusually fast this time around. Maybe because I'll get to see Will today? Oh shit, or maybe it was the fact that I was close telling Will that I liked him.

Will's P.O.V

I was waiting by the bicycles with Dustin and Lucas, waiting for Mike. I remember yesterday's small conversation before being told to go to bed, and furrowed my brows, worried he might not come today for some reason. However, I was relieved when I saw his black hair from a distance, coming in rolling on his bike. He waves at us, and I wave back of course. Along with Dustin and Lucas.

"Good morning dudes!" Mike says cheerfully, jumping off his bike and parking it by the stand. Lucas grins, and Dustin smiles.

"Morning" they both say. I was feeling nervous for some reason, as I start approaching Mike.

"Hey, Mike" I start. Mike whips around to look at me, and he smiles warmly at me. Making my whole body warm and fuzzy. I did have a crush on this boy in front of me, but it's definitely easier talking to him through an intercom than face to face when you're in love.

"Wanna talk about yesterday?" I ask. I noticed how Dustin whips his head to look at me and Mike. That phrase could've easily been misunderstood. Lucas was simply just confused next to Dustin.

"What happened yesterday?" Dustin curiously asks. I cussed inside my head, hating to be interrupted or paused by someone else. Mike didn't even get to answer before Dustin put his nose into our business.

"I called him on my intercom about a nightmare, simply" Mike says, a bit shyly at that. 'How cute!'

"Oh, I thought something juicy was going on for some reason" Dustin admitted. Lucas punched his arm in a 'that's rude!' kind of way. Dustin simply raised his arms in apology.

'Wait.. juicy?!'

My cheeks blushed like crazy after imagining something that I shouldn't have imagined, and I covered my face. Mike happened to see me covering may face, and he tilts his head at me. He soon poked my hands, making me peak through my fingers.

"We can talk after lunch, okay?" Mike says, and smiles warmly. I slowly take away my hands, and chuckles. Nodding. How cute can this boy be?!

I walked next to Mike after that, all the way to the first lesson after getting our stuff. We shared small conversations here and there, waiting for the lesson to start. Lucas was talking to Dustin.

Dustin's P.O.V

"Hey Lucas, don't you think something suspicious is going on with those two?" I asked. Glancing over at Mike and Will. Lucas sighed and did the 'omg' head whip before gently pushing me by my arm.

"No but really!" I say, nodding towards them. Lucas sighed and took a longer look at both of them.

They were standing quite close to each other, laughing and talking together. They almost seemed to be in love secretly. If that were the case, they'd definitely be cute together.

"They're just really good friends Dustin, come on" Lucas says, rolling his eyes. I look at Lucas.

"I get one dollar if I'm right. I'll give you one dollar if you're right" I said. Lucas raised an eyebrow, and shrugged.

"Sure, but you'll loose a dollar bud" Lucas says. We shook hands on it, now having a competitive deal going on.

Will's P.O.V

I got a small shiver, and sent a small glance towards Lucas and Dustin. Maybe it was cold in the building or something. But it felt as if someone was talking about him and Mike.

"Hey Will" I heard. I faced Mike again, seeing his smile. That one smile that I just adored. I smile back, genuinely.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously. Mike raised his hand, and suddenly wiped something off the corner of my mouth with his finger. I was shocked, and a blush slowly made it's way to my face. I spot a small blush on Mike's cheeks as well. Then he shows me his finger, that had some leftovers of the breakfast I ate this morning.

I chuckled.

"I am such a dunce, aye?" I joked. Mike chuckled, and wiped his finger off on his pants.

"A cute one" I heard Mike say, and I swore I was going crazy or I'm way too much in love with this boy. But did he just call me cute?!

Mike even seemed to be tense after he said that, like he realized his own words. I smiled however, subconsciously, as I looked down at my feet. The silence between us wasn't anything I minded. Because he still stood quite close to me, and I swore I could see a small smile on the other's boy's face as well, while taking a quick glance.

Now the class started, and we took our usual places. That's mostly what happened before lunch-hour arrived. Once lunch-hour arrived, Mike grabbed my hand and brought me somewhere. Before my eyes averted to Mike, I could see Dustin spotting us before disappearing around a pillar. Nobody was sitting around that area, because the air there blows cold. But we did get some glances from other students. I laughed a little, wondering why we were behind a pillar of all places.

"Sorry. I panicked. I just, wanted to tell you about yesterday" Mike spoke. His face was so guilty for suddenly grabbing my hand out of nowhere, which made me smile. 'I swear, he get's more adorable the more I look at him'

"Then go ahead and tell me Wheeler" I said, smiling widely. Mike chuckled, and looked around him. He then looked into my eyes seriously.

"You remember when I told you I had a nightmare? I did, but the nightmare was.." Mike says, and pauses suddenly. I furrow my brows, because I could see something being held back in his eyes. Tears?

I grab ahold of his hand without thinking, and squeezes it in comfort. I wondered really badly what the nightmare was about, and wanted to know so I could help him.

"Tell me please" I say. He looked into my eyes, and nodded. Wiping the teary eyes he had with his other hand I didn't hold.

"The nightmare was.. about you. Remember when Dustin told you they found your body in the lake? A fake body?" Mike starts. I swallow, nodding. I kinda understood what the nightmare was about now, and it got me a little emotional. I kept holding his hand.

"I keep seeing your body getting dragged out of that lake, Will. And I hate it. The thought of ever loosing you.." Mike continued. When I heard those words being said, my heart fluttered.

This boy's heart is so big, and the fact his heart has concern for my well being.. it made me tear up. And tears slowly started going down my cheeks. Mike panicked, thinking he had said anything wrong, but I squeezed his hand and shakes my head to show him he haven't.

"Mike. You big hearted bastard" I say, but there was obvious sarcasm in my voice when I said bastard. Suddenly, I took my chance. He basically confessed to me right? In some kind of way? So I stood onto my toes, and managed to connect his lips to mine. Closing my eyes.

Mike's P.O.V

I never thought I was gonna get it out my chest, but here I am, facing my crush and telling him the biggest problem I had, which was reliving the scariest moment of my life every night. I also wanted to add, at the last sentence, that I liked him. But the words didn't quite make it though. I thought I had fucked it all up when the boy in front of me started crying, but I hadn't. I absolutely hadn't.

Because now, he was kissing my lips so tenderly. With love, care and emotion. I obviously kissed him back, caressing his cheek as I also close my eyes. We had a wonderful moment, but of course, we weren't alone - as I heard someone drop their tray close to us. I opened my eyes and softly parted the kiss, and Will was staring at the same source as I was.

Lucas stood there, mouth agape and shocked. Dustin was laughing his ass off at Lucas' reaction next to him, and I awkwardly flashes a smile. Will chuckles, and hugs me, meeting Lucas' eyes with proudness.

"Oh holy shit. Dustin is actually right for once!" Lucas says loudly.

I exchange a look with Will, wondering what was going on, as Dustin stops laughing and puts a hand on Lucas' shoulder. His other hand held out to him, bending his fingers towards him.

"One dollar, Sinclair" he says, smirking. Lucas sighs, and irritatingly hands him a dollar. I laugh, and so did Will. What weird, but supporting, friends.


End file.
